It's Only a Car
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Bella esta en problemas por chocar el Volvo y decide ir en contra de su castigo. TRADUCCION.
1. It's Only a Car!

_**It's Only a Car**_

**Summary: **Bella esta en problemas por chocar el Volvo y decide ir en contra de su castigo.

**Rated: M **(No apto para menores de 18 años)

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. Y la historia es de **_faerie_kitten_** yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**

Habia estado burlándose de mí durante días. Cada vez que él entraba en la sala hacia un adorable baile sexy con cualquier música que estuviera escuchando en ese momento. Pero nunca me toco en absoluto. Fue muy frustrante. Y todo porque choque su preciado _Volvo_. Ha tenido ese auto por al menos 10 años uno nuevo no le haría daño, además no es como si yo lo hubiese hecho a propósito. Fue un accidente. Por supuesto que fue un accidente del que Alice me había advertido, pero yo solo lo deje pasar. Así que como "castigo", me dijo que no habría _intimidad_ por lo menos una semana y si no me portaba bien, entonces iba a ser por más tiempo.

Sé que ser un vampiro se supone que me conceda la paciencia eterna, pero simplemente no podía soportarlo más. Estabamos _solo_ a mitad de semana y no había recibido un solo beso de él. Ni uno solo!. Y luego decide atormentarme aún más con estos bailes, moviendo las caderas con sus jeans negros ajustados. Realmente iba a tener una combustion espontanea si no detenia todo esto y me hacia suya. Preferiblemente, la tarde. Así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrio, fui con Alice para que me ayude.

Ella es la única que realmente puede bloquear sus pensamientos de Edward y que me puede ayudar a planear una venganza al mismo tiempo. Sólo para no levantar sospechas organizamos un pequeño viaje de compras, con lo cual se agrego la participacion de Rosalie. Ambas estaban más que felices de ayudarme a darle a Edward su merecido. Una cosa es que me haya castigado dejandome sin sexo, pero una cosa totalmente diferente era hacer alarde de ello en mi cara cada dos minutos. Ya era hora de conseguir lo que quería de la manera en que pudiera.

Así se estableció el plan, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Edward regresara de su viaje de caza.

Yo estaba sentada en la sala de estar escuchando _Nine Inch Nails_, cuando lo oí, como Alice predijo. La siguiente canción comenzo al tiempo que el se acercaba a la puerta. Era _Closer_, una canción que Emmett había declarado "Nuestra Cancion", después de una noche particular, no mucho después de mi transformacion.

Vi como los ojos de Edward se iluminaban cuando reconoció la canción y empezó su tortura. Hoy él estaba llendose por los extremos. Poco a poco, comenzo su baile moviendo sus caderas hacia mi al ritmo de la musica antes de detenerse sólo a un pie de distancia de mi silla. Al tiempo que la letra comenzaba empezó a sacarse la camisa, arrojándola al suelo.

Luego, procedió a cantar junto con la canción al tiempo que realizaba su propia versión de un _lap dance_ **(N/T: Es un baile que se hace en clubes de nudistas. La bailarina (en este caso ÉL bailarin) comienza un baile sensual sobre el regazo de su espectador al tiempo que se va quitando prendas). **No hay nada que me encienda mas que mi marido cantando "I want to Fuck you like an animal" **(N/T: "Quiero follarte como un animal")**.

Cuando movi mi mano hacia él para tocarlo, tomó mi muñeca y dijo, "Se buena Bella, sin tocar". Me dijo que antes de deslizar lentamente hacia abajo la cremallera de sus jeans.

Ahora era mi turno, después de todo, él nunca dijo nada acerca de tener mantener mi ropa puesta. Sonriendo con dulzura me levanté de mi silla y me quite el vestido.

Tan pronto como le vi la cara supe que había ganado, no había forma de que fuera capaz de mantener sus manos fuera de mí. Estaba vestida con un muy revelador baby doll de color azul casi translucido. La aprobación de mi conjunto podia distinguirse a traves de a sus boxers.

"Las muchachas me llevaron de compras hoy." Dije con una sonrisa inocente, "Vi esto y pensé que podría gustarte."

Se había olvidado por completo su _striptease_ y un gruñido se estaba construyendo en su pecho.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunté, mientras me mordía el labio inferior, lo suficiente para volverlo loco.

La única respuesta que recibí de él fue "A la Habitacion. Ahora".

Obediente, entré a la habitacion y me pare junto a la cama frente a él. "Lo siento". Le dije al tiempo que colocaba mis manos sobre su pecho mientras él se acercaba a mí, "pensé que podria animarte un poco."

Alice me había dicho que veía que las cosas salian como yo queria, pero nunca esperé la siguiente reacción de Edward. El gruñido que se había estado construyendo en su pecho estalló cuando me recogió y me tiró sobre la cama.

Lo siguiente que supe es que el estaba besando cada parte expuesta de mi piel antes de rasgar mi ropa interior nueva. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de argumentar, tomó mi pezón en su boca y lo chupó duro. Yo gemía de placer mientras mis dedos estrujaban su hermosa cabellera.

Su mano libre empezó a subir por mi muslo, al tiempo que sus labios chocaron contra los mios, con una fuerza y urgencia que nunca había sentido antes.

"Dios Bella, hueles tan bien", Susurró entre besos. Todo lo que pude hacer es quejarme, éxtasiada de sentir su toque de nuevo.

Cuando sus dedos encontraron mi caliente y húmedo centro, no perdió el tiempo. Bombeando con tres de sus dedos dentro de mí varias veces me llevó a mi clímax en un tiempo récord. Todo lo que podía hacer era gritar su nombre una y otra vez, al tiempo que continuó con su ataque a mis pezones.

"Has sido una chica mala, Bella." Edward gruñó cuando bajé del cielo al que sus dedos me habian enviado. "Tengo la sensación de que has planeado todo este pequeño show".

No me había dado cuenta de que se había quitado sus boxers y ahora su erección estaba de pie con orgullo. Nunca dejó de sorprenderme lo grande que era, o lo bien que sabía usarla. Creo que un siglo de escuchar los pensamientos de las personas le otorgó una infinita cantidad de conocimiento.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder a la acusación. Me agarró de las piernas obligandome a separarlas y se arrodillo entre ellas. Me tomó de las muñecas con una sola mano colocandolas sobre mi cabeza. "Cuando dije que no podrias tocarme por una semana, quise decir exactamente eso mi amor. Pero yo nunca dije que no podía tocarte."

Oh, Dios. Sus palabras provocaron estremecimientos de placer a través de mí, al momento que me di cuenta que iba a conseguir lo que queria, después de todo.

Edward me agarró por la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me besó de nuevo antes de entrar en mí. Grité de placer por la fuerza de su penetración.

Se metió dentro de mí una y otra vez enviandome cerca del orgasmo de nuevo, gritando su nombre.

Cuando se apartó de mí, gemi por la pérdida hasta que gruñó: "No he terminado contigo todavía, Bella. Ponte de rodillas".

Sus palabras, y sus ojos, eran muy duros, por lo que, obedeci rapidamente, entusiasmada con esta nueva faceta de Edward. Una vez en mis rodillas le devolví la mirada ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de mí de nuevo. Me sorprendió, una vez más, inclinandose hacia adelante y agarrando un puñado de mi cabello. Si yo hubiera sido aún humana. Estoy seguro de que el movimiento me hubiera causado dolor.

"Ahora, antes de castigarlo por su pequeño acto de rebelión ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?" Edward estaba casi ronroneando, frotándose contra mí, hundiendo la punta en mi entrada para luego alejarse nuevamente.

Decidí comprovar que tan lejos podia hacerlo llegar. Es hora de que Edward pierda completamente el control de su juego. "Sólo que si esto es lo que obtengo por chocar tu coche, puede que vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo. Pronto." Le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Todo rastro de mi supuesta inocencia se había ido. Yo sabía que estaba provocandolo, pero también sabía que iba a disfrutar cada momento de esto.

Edward me gruñó una vez más antes de, finalmente, ceder y meter su erección dentro de mí. A medida que continuó con sus duras embestidas, nunca soltó mi pelo, nunca rompió el contacto visual conmigo.

Finalmente, mi segundo orgasmo sacudió todo mi cuerpo. Me desplomé en la cama al tiempo que él me llamaba por mi nombre una y otra vez logrando su propia liberación.

Nos relajamos el uno junto al otro, tratando de volver nuestras respiraciones a la normalidad. No pude dejar de sonreir. El plan había funcionado a la perfección. No sólo había conseguido lo que necesitaba de Edward, sino que también le habia hecho perder el control. Si chocar uno de sus coches lo haria salirse de control de esa manera, yo podria felizmente chocar cada uno de los coches de su propiedad.

"¡Dios mío Bella. Eso fue... otra cosa." Murmuró después de un momento.

"Sabes Edward, creo que me gusta ser castigada por ti." ronronee, completamente feliz.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de nuestra casita. "Vete Alice". Edward gritó.

Rápidamente tiró de la sábana cubriendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos mientras Alice bailoteaba a través de la puerta. Edward miró a Alice por un momento antes de mirarme. "Así que realmente lo planeaste, entonces?" , Preguntó.

"Tal vez. Sin embargo, valio la pena." Le contesté.

"Bueno, yo sólo quería dejar el resto de tus compras de ayer." Alice nos dijo antes que lanzar una bolsa de Victoria Secret en la cama y salir por la puerta.

Lo unico que yo habia comprado ayer sehabia convertido en trapos esparcido por el suelo del dormitorio. Cuando abrí la bolsa, no podía dejar de reír. Alice me había comprado otros tres conjuntos de la misma ropa interior.

"Hmm. Creo que los vas a necesitar, mi amor." Edward me dijo antes de besarme profundamente. "Y estas completamente perdonada por el Volvo."

* * *

**N/T:** Si les gusto, esta historia tiene un segundo capitulo de como nuestra querida Bella se metio en problemas. La autora ha hecho, a pedido de sus lectoras, un segundo capitulo de como fue el choque. Ya saben, si quieren que lo traduzca solo diganlo y lo hare!

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. How Bella Crashed the Volvo

_**It's Only a Car:**__** How Bella Crashed the Volvo**_

**Summary: **Bella esta en problemas por chocar el Volvo y decide ir en contra de su castigo.

**Rated: M **(No apto para menores de 18 años)

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. ****Y la historia es de **_faerie_kitten_** yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**

Era un día hermoso. Perfectamente nublado, ligeramente cálido y seco. Casi lo contrario de ayer. Había llovido tan fuerte que apenas se podía ver a través de las ventanas. Carlisle estaba atascado en el hospital hasta casi la medianoche por las calles inundadas.

Edward y yo pasamos la noche en la casa grande, en lugar de nuestra casita. Alice había decidido que pasaríamos la noche dentro con la compañía de Esme y así podernos mantener lejos de las inundaciones. No es como si no pudiéramos manejar inundaciones, pero teníamos que guardar las apariencias. La gente pensaría que sería extraño si Carlisle decidiera ir a pie a casa con este tiempo.

Así pasamos la noche en la casa, hablando, viendo películas y riendo de como Esme le gritó a Emmett por jugar a la lucha libre en la casa. Una vez más.

Hoy ha sido perfecto. Excepto por el hecho de que Alice quería llevarme de compras. Había aceptado con la única condición de que me dejara manejar. Alice había insistido en que era una mala idea para mí conducir. Desde que mi transformación me había convertido en un peligro de la velocidad casi tanto como Edward.

Alice me había dicho que me había visto estrellar el auto de vuelta a casa y que Edward se pondría como loco. Yo no entendía por qué, si llegaba a chocar mi coche, ¿por qué habría él de enfadarse? Así que le dije a Alice que eso era una tontería y que si no me dejaba conducir, entonces se olvidara de ir de compras. Ella acepto, no sin antes decir que, al menos, ella me había advertido.

- "Buenos días, amor." Edward me recibió mientras esperaba que Alice decidiera que usaría.

- "Buenos días. Me iré de compras con Alice hoy." Le recordé.

- "Cierto, tu conducirás."

- "Sí, una especie de trato." Me reí. Iríamos fuera de la ciudad, ya que Alice moría de ganas de conducir su Porsche nuevo.

- "Entonces, necesitaras estas." Él me entregó las llaves de su Volvo, "Con el clima de ayer, tu auto puede ser un poco bajo para manejar sobre las calles inundadas."

- "Wow! ¿Me dejaras conducir tu auto?" Le pregunté: "¿Planeabas venir con nosotras?"

- "No, Carlisle tiene el día libre y me pidió ir a cazar con él. Ten cuidado en las carreteras." Dijo y me dio un beso antes de ir a buscar Carlisle.

- "Ok. Ya estoy lista." Alice llamó. "Vamos, no queda mucho para que abran las tiendas."

Rodé los ojos y me dirigí al garaje. Edward ya se había ido con Carlisle. Alice se detuvo en seco cuando abrí el Volvo.

- "Bella".

- "Sí Alice?"

- "Esta es una muy mala idea." ella me dijo, mirándome un poco asustada, "¿Te acuerdas de esa visión que tuve acerca de chocar el auto?"

- "Por supuesto que sí. Pero tú sabes que eso no va a suceder, ¿verdad?" Le aseguré mientras me metía en el asiento del conductor.

Llegamos al centro comercial sin incidentes y pasó el resto del día de compras. A pesar de que ahora era un vampiro y no necesitaba descansar, el día con Alice me hizo sentir cansada. En el momento en que el centro comercial cerro, estaba más que listo para volver a casa y caer en los brazos de Edward.

Empacamos nuestras compras en el maletero del auto y salimos para la casa. Llegando a la mitad del camino nos cruzamos con un desvío del tráfico. Se había producido un accidente y el camino estaba cerrado.

- "Ese debe haber sido el choque de tu visión." Le dije a Alice mientras nos deslizamos por el tráfico.

- "Hmm. Tiene que haber sido." ella reflexionó. El tráfico iba muy lento y yo estaba ansiosa por llegar, por fin, a casa.

Fue entonces que el desastre me golpeó. Iba demasiado rápido y cuando llegué a la curva no llegue a ver la enorme cantidad de agua acumulada en el camino. Tan pronto como me golpeó sentí el auto perder el control y se me redujo el estómago. Vi exactamente como fue el choque, el auto golpeo contra la acera y empezó a rodar. Fue terrible, a pesar de que sabía que no podía hacerme daño.

Yo miraba, sin poder hacer nada, a la que vez que el auto se frenaba dejándonos patas para arriba. Yo sabía que teníamos que salir del coche, pero teníamos, que por lo menos, hacer de cuenta que nos había costado trabajo hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que seriamos muy cuestionadas si ambas salíamos ilesas luego de ese choque.

Tuvimos suerte de que la policía hubiese llegado rápidamente. La policía era Charlie. Nunca había estado tan agradecida de verlo en toda mi vida. Él por lo menos sería capaz de ayudarme a persuadir a la EMT **(N/T: Emergencias Medicas)** de que no necesitaría tratamiento hospitalario.

- "Bella?" llamó al tiempo que salía de la patrulla. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

- "Charlie. Estamos bien. No hay daños." Alice le aseguró. "El auto es otra historia."

- "¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó.

- "Lo siento. Ha sido culpa mía. Iba demasiado rápido y no vi el agua hasta que fue demasiado tarde." dije tímidamente.

- "Bella. Tú sabes bien como es esto. Deberías de haber tenido más cuidado, sobre todo después del clima de ayer. No he estado en casa desde ayer por todos los accidentes." Yo sabía que él estaba enojado conmigo, pero estaba feliz de que no estuviera herida.

- "Eh, papá? ¿Podría, tal vez, darnos un aventón hasta la casa?" Pregunte en voz baja.

- "Oh. Por supuesto. Déjame hacerme cargo de la EMT. No creo que ninguna de los dos necesite ir al hospital ¿Verdad?" Preguntó un poco inseguro.

- "No, papá. Estamos bien, sólo necesitamos que nos lleven de vuelta a casa." Charlie no estaba del todo seguro de lo que pasaba con nosotros. Él solo sabía lo suficiente como para que no hiciera preguntas acerca de nuestro crecimiento (o nuestra falta de crecimiento), pero eso era todo.

- "Tu sabes que Edward va a matarte por esto." Alice dijo tan rápido como Charlie se marchó y nos metimos en la parte posterior del patrullero.

- "Lo sé. Lo sé. Realmente pensé que tu visión estaba equivocada. O por lo menos se trataba de algún otro auto." Le dije.

Pasamos el resto del trayecto en silencio. Me pregunté cómo se vería llegar en la parte posterior de la patrulla de Charlie. Estaba segura de que Emmett no me dejaría tranquila por el resto de mi vida.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la casa comencé a hundirme en la silla. Sin duda, Edward ya había oído los pensamientos de Alice y sabía lo que había sucedido.

Yo estaba en lo cierto. Estaba esperándonos en el porche cuando llegamos a la casa y esperó a Charlie para abrir nuestras puertas. No estaba seguro si estaba enojado, o aliviado de que todavía estaba viva. Cuando le sonreí lo supe. Eran ambas, pero se inclinaba un poco más hacia enojado.

- "Bella. Tu sabes que nunca debes apostar en contra de Alice." Me dijo."Sin embargo, hablaremos de esto más adelante."

Demonios, estaba en problemas.


End file.
